greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Christopher Michael
Christopher Michael played Ray in the season nine Grey's Anatomy episode Love the One You're With. Career Filmography *''Max Winslow and the House of Secrets'' (2019) *''Armed'' (2018) *''F.R.E.D.I.'' (2018) *''Saved by Grace'' (2016) *''Red Sky'' (2014) *''Hardflip'' (2012) *''Plant Life'' (2012) *''We the Party'' (2012) *''Cutback'' (2010) *''A Letter to Dad'' (2009) *''Wake'' (2009) *''Bring Your 'A' Game (documentary short)'' (2009) *''Baadasssss!'' (2003) *''Strange Hearts'' (2002) *''New Alcatraz'' (2001) *''Just Ask My Children'' (2001) *''Anatomy of the Assassin'' (2001) *''Love Her Madly'' (2000) *''Plastic Boy and the Jokers'' (2000) *''In Pursuit'' (2000) *''The David Cassidy Story'' (2000) *''Storm'' (1999) *''The Deformation of Myrna Brown (short)'' (1999) *''Border Line'' (1999) *''Man Made'' (1998) *''Skip Chasers'' (1998) *''A Time to Revenge'' (1997) *''Switchback'' (1997) *''Shades of Gray'' (1997) *''Drive'' (1997) *''Fools Rush In'' (1997) *''Sworn to Justice'' (1996) *''Solo'' (1996) *''The Cable Guy'' (1996) *''Co-ed Call Girl'' (1996) *''Limp Fangs'' (1996) *''California Convertible'' (1995) *''Timemaster'' (1995) *''Virus'' (1995) *''Panther'' (1995) *''Guyver: Dark Hero'' (1994) *''Gunmen'' (1993) *''Posse'' (1993) *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' (1992) *''Wishman'' (1992) *''House Party 2'' (1991) *''A Triumph of the Heart: The Ricky Bell Story'' (1991) *''New Jack City'' (1991) *''Top of the Hill'' (1989) *''Prime Target'' (1989) *''Identity Crisis'' (1989) *''Heartbreak Ridge'' (1986) *''South Bronx Heroes'' (1985) *''The Escapist'' (1983) Television *''GLOW'' (2018) *''Hand of God'' (2017) *''Dropping the Soap'' (2017) *''Goliath'' (2016) *''Community'' (2015) *''Fresh Off the Boat'' (2015) *''Hart of Dixie'' (2015) *''Brooklyn Nine-Nine'' (2014-2015) *''Castle'' (2014) *''Review'' (2014) *''Parenthood'' (2013) *''Happy Endings'' (2013) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2012) *''The Secret Life of the American Teenager'' (2008-2012) *''Franklin & Bash'' (2012) *''General Hospital'' (2012) *''Eagleheart'' (2012) *''Sons of Anarchy'' (2011) *''Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior'' (2011) *''Pretty Little Liars'' (2010) *''Miami Medical'' (2010) *''iCarly'' (2007-2009) *''Kath & Kim'' (2009) *''Knight Rider'' (2009) *''24'' (2009) *''7th Heaven'' (1996-2007) *''Reba'' (2007) *''The War at Home'' (2006) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2005) *''Medium'' (2005) *''ER'' (1997-2004) *''Drake & Josh'' (2004) *''Line of Fire'' (2003) *''Karen Sisco'' (2003) *''Threat Matrix'' (2003) *''She Spies'' (2003) *''The Practice'' (1997-2003) *''Robbery Homicide Division'' (2002) *''Dharma & Greg'' (2001-2002) *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' (2002) *''The District'' (2001-2002) *''The West Wing'' (2002) *''All That'' (2002) *''V.I.P.'' (1999-2002) *''NYPD Blue'' (2001) *''Providence'' (2001) *''Friends'' (2001) *''Six Feet Under'' (2001) *''The Division'' (2001) *''Even Stevens'' (2000) *''Family Law'' (2000) *''Titans'' (2000) *''Rude Awakening'' (2000) *''The X-Files'' (2000) *''The Amanda Show'' (2000) *''Ally McBeal'' (1998-1999) *''Crusade'' (1999) *''Profiler'' (1999) *''Kenan & Kel'' (1998-1999) *''Malibu, CA'' (1998) *''Any Day Now'' (1998) *''The Wayans Bros.'' (1998) *''Soldier of Fortune, Inc.'' (1998) *''Prey'' (1998) *''Saved by the Bell: The New Class'' (1997) *''Cracker: Mind Over Murder'' (1997) *''Total Security'' (1997) *''Melrose Place'' (1997) *''Fired Up'' (1997) *''Murphy Brown'' (1996) *''The Pretender'' (1996) *''The Young and the Restless'' (1996) *''Baywatch Nights'' (1996) *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' (1996) *''Pacific Blue'' (1996) *''Hypernauts'' (1996) *''Baywatch'' (1996) *''Diagnosis Murder'' (1996) *''Courthouse'' (1995) *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' (1995) *''Step by Step'' (1995) *''Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman'' (1995) *''Family Matters'' (1995) *''Babylon 5'' (1995) *''Gabriel's Fire'' (1991) *''Amen'' (1990-1991) *''Generations'' (1990) *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' (1990) *''In the Heat of the Night'' (1990) *''Knots Landing'' (1990) *''Snoops'' (1989) *''Hunter'' (1989) *''Top of the Hill'' (1989) *''Jake and the Fatman'' (1988) *''Sonny Spoon'' (1988) *''Search for Tomorrow'' (1984) *''Guiding Light'' (1984) *''One Life to Live'' (1982) External Links * * Category:Actors